


you light my world up

by rikubraveheart



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, give them a break, kind of, they're normal people in the tangled world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubraveheart/pseuds/rikubraveheart
Summary: Riku longed for a life away from the capital of Corona, away from the busy streets and noisy people. Fortunately for him, Sora arrives in his life like a whirlwind and makes it all better.With crazy stories from his travels Sora makes Riku realize that maybe there's more to his life than his boring job at the food stall.





	you light my world up

**Author's Note:**

> tangled au but not really. they live in the kingdom but don't really have prominent roles in the story because if nomura isn't going to give them a break then I'll have to do it.

Living in Corona was an... interesting experience. The capital was a busy place, always filled with activity and noise, and it was nearly impossible to walk through the streets without bumping into someone. And most of the times that happened, no matter if you apologized, that person ended up complaining. Which annoyed Riku to no end.

Riku didn't like living there. He wished he could live somewhere more quiet, where he wouldn't have to deal with hundreds of people a day. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible due to the family business. His family ran one of the food stalls on the main street of the city, where both locals and visitors bought. It gave a good income, and there was no way his mother would agree with going to live in a village having such business opportunities there.

He hated working there with a burning passion. He didn't mind social interaction much when people were polite, but interacting with hundreds of people during the week was tiring and a lot of the customers were unfairly rude.

He found himself on his way there in that exact same moment, carrying a huge box of tomatoes. He did his best to dodge all the people walking in the street, and he was doing a good job so far. Until  _he_  came along.

He appeared out of nowhere, like a whirlwind, and ruined Riku's good luck streak by bumping into him and spreading all his tomatoes on the ground. Riku fell backward, and most likely landed on a tomato with his butt.

"Sorry!" he heard the boy say. The stranger, who he quickly noted was  _cute_ , picked his tomatoes at the speed of light and put them on the box. He gave him the box and disappeared just as fast as he had appeared. Riku was left confused on the floor, holding a now only half full box of tomatoes, unsure of if that had actually happened or he had imagined it all. He decided to not let this ruin his day already and continued his way to the stall.

When he arrived and his mother inquired about the red stain on his butt, he realized that he had indeed landed on a tomato when he fell.

He didn't give the incident much thought, at least not until the next day came along. He was tending to the stall for the day, while his mom went to pick up some new fruits that she assured  _would make their income skyrocket_  when he appeared again. He saw him on the distance, walking disoriented, but recognized him immediately. The boy seemed to be searching for something. He looked around until his stare landed on him and then made his way towards the stall.

"Hi," said the brunet a little bit reluctant.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

The boy scratched the back of his neck. "I'm here just to apologize about yesterday," he said. "And to pay for the ruined tomatoes."

He extended his hand, where there was a little sack that seemed to be filled with coins. Riku took it without hesitation.

"Apology accepted, but just so you know, my pants were ruined as well," he answered. The cute stranger seemed to be worried for a second, but he probably noted the teasing on Riku's tone because that worry quickly disappeared from his face. That made Riku nearly smile. "I'm Riku," he introduced himself.

The brunet extended his hand. "I'm Sora," he said. Riku accepted the boy's —no, Sora's— handshake. 

"Where were you going in such a hurry, anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Oh! I heard there was a dance festival going on and I  _really_  wanted to attend while I was in town," he answered. Riku knew what he was referring to. From time to time, the people in the plaza organized big dance festivals for people to attend.

"So my pants got ruined over a dance festival?" he teased— better said, flirted.

Sora chuckled. He leaned over the stall and talked. "Maybe let me make it up to you?"

And that's what Riku did.

Riku took the afternoon off and spent it with Sora. He found out Sora was a traveler who dreamt of helping people, and so he went around the world visiting dream-like places and helping everyone he came across. Apparently, he came from a coastal village that sounded so much like a place Riku would want to live in, and he came from a family of fishermen. He didn't mind his family business, but he said it wasn't his dream. So one day he packed up his backs and went to live his dream.

Riku didn't tell him much about himself. As much as he thought Sora was nice, he wasn't about to open up to someone who he had met not even twenty-four hours prior and who would probably leave within the next few days.

Except he didn't. He stayed there for the next week, and then the week turned into a month. When Riku asked him, Sora answered vaguely.

"I just found a reason to stay here a little bit longer," he shrugged.

Whatever was the reason, Riku was grateful for it. He found himself spending more and more time with Sora, and even opening up to him. He told him about how he wished he could live somewhere better where he felt more comfortable, and about his mom who only cared about money and income.

In exchange, Sora told him stories about places he had been to and maybe, just maybe, Riku found himself longing for travel and adventure and not so much the peaceful quiet life he always thought he wanted.

A month turned into two, and Sora was still there. He became a constant presence in Riku's life, and he noted he didn't even remember how his life was before Sora.

Soon enough, the princess' birthday came along.

Riku was busy the whole day. That was probably the busiest day of the year, as thousands of people came to Corona to watch the famous floating lanterns. He wished he could have spent his day with Sora, but his mother would never have let him. But Sora never disappointed, and he turned up at Riku's stall once to visit him. He didn't stay long, but he did leave a gift for him, a cupcake with Corona's symbol in it. It wasn't much, but the detail was enough to make Riku's heart flutter.

Finally, the day came to an end and his mother allowed him to take a break. It was night and the lanterns would soon begin to fill up the sky. Riku concentrated in finding Sora, not paying attention to anything else. In the end, it was Sora who found him.

"Hey!" he said. "Where have you been all day? You only came to see me once."

He was teasing, except maybe he wasn't. It had been a stressful day, and he wished Sora would have visited him more than once. Sora's presence was calming to him, which was funny because Sora was everything but  _calm_.

"Sorry!" apologized the shorter boy. "I was trying to get a boat for the lanterns thing, but it was truly impossible, so I spent the rest of the day setting up a nice place from where we can watch the light show!"

Before he could ask, Sora took his hand and guided him through the streets. They left the city through the main gates, crossing the long stone bridge, and got to the outskirts of the forest. There, under a big tree, there was a blanket with some cupcakes on it set up. Tied to a tree branch, there was a lantern.

"What do you think?" asked Sora. "Sorry I could only get one lantern, it's really difficult to get them this late, apparently."

"It's okay, it's really nice," he said. And he meant it. Nice didn't even start to cover it. It wasn't that big of a gesture, but at that point anything Sora did for him made his heart burst with happiness. He had spent all his life having to do things for himself, that getting so many nice little casual details like this in so little time was almost overwhelming.

They sat on the blanket and chatted like every other day, tasting the different sweets Sora had bought while they waited for the lanterns to take flight. There was a moment when Sora suddenly stopped talking and just stared at Riku, which was strange since Sora never stopped talking.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just— you're really beautiful," he said. It took Riku by surprise, but he didn't let the compliment perplex him too much.

"It means a lot coming from someone as gorgeous as you," he complimented back.

When they finally kissed, none of them was surprised. The action came naturally, like both of them had been waiting for it. The kiss was sweet and everything Riku could have ever wished for. Sora's lips tasted of sugar, probably from the cupcakes they had been eating, and Riku was sure he was in a similar position. The kiss probably lasted longer than first kisses normally did, but it felt short.  _Too short._ Riku just wanted to keep kissing Sora forever.

Unfortunately for him, that was not possible. When they separated and he opened his eyes, the sky was already lighted up with lanterns. It was a beautiful sight, but nothing could light his world up more than the person sitting beside him. He averted his gaze from the sky to Sora and found him already looking at him, smiling. Riku smiled back and took his hand on his.

Together, they took the lantern and released it onto the sky. They watched it join the others, turning indistinguishable amongst hundreds of other lights. They stayed like that for a while, looking at the lights on the sky until all of them faded. But Riku knew the only light he cared about would never fade. He had thought he would need to leave Corona to find happiness, but happiness found him instead.

A few days later, Riku took what would be the best decision of his life. He packed his bags, bid his family farewell and left with Sora to explore the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter @rikubraveheart for any writing updates!


End file.
